


The First Move

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: It was a difficult training session.Kevin grew despondent that he would never learn the new technique, but Chloe was there to ease his concerns and inspire him to greatness. Together they would find a way to master the new move.





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanemixer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hurricanemixer).
  * Inspired by [Kevin Mask/Chloe Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459041) by HurricaneMixer. 



“I shall never master that technique.”

Kevin leaned against the ropes. The thick material of his pink t-shirt burdened his muscles, as the fabric clung to his sweat-soaked skin and uncomfortably pealed back with every movement, and his panted breath was uncomfortable behind his mask. A few stray locks of blond hair fell forward over his chest, as he stared hard at the ground below with narrowed eyes and a flush to his unseen cheeks. A quiet descended over the gymnasium.

A few huffs escaped Chloe, who stretched in the centre of the ring. There were no bruises or cuts or injuries to mark their hours of intense training and exercise, but the white spandex of his one-piece suit clung to him through sweat from exertion, and it clung to every curve and every bulge, providing a constant distraction. Kevin angled his head to watch from the corners of his eyes, while Chloe performed a standing hamstring stretch. It extended his buttocks outward. It lengthened already slim and muscular legs.

He snatched away his gaze with a pout. The lights were low within the gymnasium, while the shutters were drawn over the windows and a radio played with news of B Block’s matches, as the British preliminaries continued in earnest . . . _‘and there it is – the German suplex!’ . . ._ Kevin slid between the ropes and dropped to the floor. He sat cross-legged against the canvas, as he folded his arms over his chest, and narrowed his eyes at a distant spot.

“I quit,” said Kevin.

Chloe sighed, as he knelt down on the canvas. He arched his back like a bow, while entering a downward dog pose, and Kevin swallowed hard, as he turned his head for a better look. A leg was extended high into the air, as it created a smooth and straight line from toe to fingertips. It exaggerated every muscle beneath the tight spandex, with very little left to the imagination. Chloe panted for breath and caught his gaze. Kevin flinched. He quickly turned his head away again, as all blood rushed to his cheeks and his mouth ran dry. Chloe asked:

“You are of the Robin dynasty, are you not?”

“I am my own person,” muttered Kevin. “If you seek to inspire me with tales of my forefathers, I would hope that you knew me better than to try such emotionally manipulative ploys, especially when I am not defined by their exploits and failures.”

“No, but I had hoped you had grown less self-destructive. If you seek to surpass all others, including that of your father, then you must be willing to use any tactics necessary and to put aside foolish pride for the sake of your dreams. I would ask how much you _want_ to be succeed, if you are so easily able to hold back and put in place self-imposed obstacles.”

Kevin huffed. The muscles in his arms bulged, as he gripped his hands tightened until knuckles turned a deathly shade of white, and a knot within his back ached, as he tensed with great force over his entire frame. A patter of rain struck the shutters, while Chloe let loose a low groan and slowly crawled across the canvas. The sounds merged into something intimate and personal, as they remained alone and protected within the confines of the gym, and – each time Chloe crept closer – Kevin’s heart raced faster and faster . . .

“Do you truly think me capable?” Kevin sighed. “We have tried for so long to master this one move, but it has constantly eluded me and slipped from my grasp. I know you say I have made progress each and every time, but what have I truly achieved? I feel as if I have reached a plateau! What if this is all I can accomplish? What if I have truly peaked?”

“Do not make me slap some sense into you, Kevin.” Chloe stopped just behind him. “Do you not remember as a child how you first learned to walk, then run, then finally fight? Lifetime is a series of walls that must be torn down to make progress. There are no limits to success.”

“But one cannot do what is impossible, Chloe!”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He was knocked forward a few inches, as Chloe placed all his weight on Kevin’s shoulders, and only his knees remained pressed into the canvas, while his position only emphasised his buttocks and the curve to his back. Kevin grew light-headed. The heat to his cheeks was uncomfortable, while his racing heart blocked out all other sounds, and he quickly shot his head back to the side. He licked at his lips beneath his mask, while Chloe nuzzled into his neck and breathed deep his scent.

The face-plate was mostly metal in nature, clearly a mask in design, but there were other parts . . . organic skin, soft flesh . . . each merged seamlessly together, so that man and machine were almost one, and it was almost impossible to know unless Chloe broke into a rare smile, as lips parted and mouth was revealed. Kevin relished the warm breath, as it blew lightly against his hair in a light rhythm. He whispered in a low voice:

“You cannot distract me, Chloe.”

“Oh, I do not intend to distract you,” said Chloe. “I intend to _motivate_ you. I do not think we have ever made love within the ring, have we not? If you can make the desired progress, I will let you have me in any way you desire. We all have hidden needs and wants and interests, and how often can you guarantee one will not say ‘no’ to whatever your mind creates?”

“And what if I want it merely intimacy and affection? Romance, Chloe?”

“Then we have a sofa upstairs, do we not? I shall make us some popcorn, find us the most romantic movies in our collection, and I will curl up beside you beneath the blankets, as you hold me close and we talk about the things that matter most in our lives. I love you.”

Kevin chuckled, before he turned to face Chloe. One arm rested carefully around his shoulders, as it braced the weight of Chloe, but the other moved . . . fingers touched at his mask, fingertips brushed against the stubble of his chin . . . the mask was lifted. It fell with a clatter beside them, as Chloe pulled back his hair to expose his long column of neck, and dozens of kisses were placed along the throbbing pulse-point. Kevin gasped. He tilted his neck out of instinct for easier access, while Chloe hummed against him. Kevin whispered:

“I merely have to practise this hold?”

“And you have _me_ to practise upon,” teased Chloe. “Can you really consider that a chore or a failure? You will have your hands on my skin, my muscles, my _everything_ . . . you simply need to come back into the ring and claim that to which you are owed.”

A few more kisses were trailed over his jaw, before they found his lips. They lingered. Kevin gasped and tried to deepen the kiss, but Chloe pulled away with a chuckle and a grin, as he awkwardly moved back into the ring. He used Kevin’s shoulders for support, before he stood in the ring and walked backward to be centre of the canvas. A curled finger beckoned Kevin forward. Kevin was already on his feet before he noticed the gesture, as he climbed into the ring and marched toward Chloe with head held high and pupils dilated.

Chloe craned his neck upward. He fluttered his eyelashes in mock coquettishness, as he angled his body toward Kevin and cocked his hips to the side, and the defined abdominal muscles marked a line all the way to his prominent groin. Kevin stared, until Chloe took a hold of his chin and forced his gaze back upward. He licked at his lips. Chloe hummed and an arousing level of power exuded from narrowed eyes, even as he feigned submissiveness.

“My eyes are up here, Kevin.”

It was impossible to look away . . . this was a man able to break him, this was a _chojin_ with remarkable knowledge and intelligence, and yet he was also a partner willing to yield to him and allowing Kevin full control over his obedient form . . . Kevin shuddered. He placed his hands on those toned hips, while Chloe raised his hand to grasp at broad shoulders, and they stood so close that bodies pressed flush to one another. The scent of cologne and sweat merged together, as Chloe ground against him and mewled. Kevin choked out:

“You wanted me to make my move, love?”

“Make your move,” gasped Chloe . . .


End file.
